Soothing the Soul
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry finally finds some of the peace he has been searching for.


A/N: This story will be a oneshot and it is for the Alchemy Academy challenge and the If You Dare Challenge on the HPFC forum! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Neutralizer-B: A blue chemical used to stabilize highly reactive Synthesis. Write a story with a soothing chemical. Alternatively, write about the ocean.

522: Destroyed childhood

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter sat on the sand staring out at the ocean with sad eyes. This was his first time ever seeing the ocean up close and personal like this. He had briefly seen an ocean before now but he never got the chance to actually enjoy it because he was trying to end the Wizarding world. He felt rather than saw someone sit down next to him on the sand as he hugged his knees with his head leaning on them. "Did you know this is the first time I have ever seen the ocean and actually got to sit to enjoy it? I always heard of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley talking about the ocean and I would get so jealous. They would always leave me behind when they went on trips. I found out a couple of days ago that those trips were paid by me. When I found out I lost it completely. How could they use my money to do things but never take me with them?"

Bill Weasley sighed and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Harry, I wish that I knew what to say to take the pain you are obviously feeling away but unfortunately I don't. What the Dursley's did to you was wrong on so many levels that I can't even name them all. You should have got to do fun things, have friends, and gotten clothes that fit you but they didn't give you that or let you have it. Even after everything they and Dumbledore did to you, you still had love to give people. I'm not sure that I would have been able to love anyone or trust them if it had been me in your shoes. You had every right to despise all of us because not one wizard or witch spoke up and demanded that we get to see you as you grew up to make sure that you were safe, cared for, and loved."

Harry turned his head to look at Bill. "I think that you would have, Bill. You are one of the best men that I know in the way that you would give the shirt off your back if you needed to. I don't know what to do with myself now and I feel so damn lost that it isn't even funny. I have never gotten to do the simple things that most people take for granted. My aunt, uncle, and cousin destroyed my childhood and for that I hate them. I want nothing more than to get to act like a little kid but I can't even do that because the bloody reporters seems to be everywhere. I would love to wade in the ocean and have a splashing contest in it."

Bill smirked mischievously at that and stood up. He swung Harry up off the sand and over to his shoulder before he ran into the ocean. When he was far enough out he dropped Harry into the ocean and laughed when he heard his squeal from landing in the water. He waited until Harry came up and grinned. "Now you're in the ocean, Harry."

Harry shook his head in exasperation even as he smirked. Without warning he threw himself at Bill and tackled him into the water. He laughed in delight when Bill ended up getting dunked. He quickly swam away from Bill as he came up from under the water. He turned his head to see that Bill was following him and turned around to face him. He grinned when his opponent was close to him and used both hands to splash water at Bill.

He wasn't sure how long him and Bill played in the ocean but he had a blast. By the time they both made it back to the beach he collapsed on the sand. "Thank you, Bill."

Bill laughed and shook his head spraying Harry with water from his long hair. "I had fun too, Harry. It doesn't matter how old someone is when it comes to playing in the ocean. You make a list of things that you never got to do while you were younger and I will help you fulfill each and every item on the list. You can't let what the Dursley's did to you color the rest of your life, Harry. I know that things were bad even without you telling me everything but you have to remember that you survived it. You no longer have to deal with them at all. You no longer have to wonder when you will get to do something that you want to do. You get to live your life the way that you want to and nobody can tell you differently. You can't live your life for other people. If you did then you would never get to do anything that you want to experience. Forget about what everyone else wants you to do and do what makes you happy."

Harry smiled slightly at that "I will try to do that, Bill, but I make no promises. The Dursley's beat it into me that I always had to listen to them and do whatever it was that they wanted. I guess it carried over to my Hogwarts days. I chose to do Divination because it was what Ron wanted to take. I am per-programmed to do whatever I am told and I'm not even sure I will ever be able to break that habit. I am still getting use to the fact that people care about me because I was never cared for before. I am so use to taking care of others that I don't know how to let someone take care of me. Staring out at the ocean quiets my mind. I never knew or suspected that it could give me the peace that I have been searching for."

Bill pulled Harry into his side and wrapped his arm around the boy he thought of as a younger brother. He kissed Harry on the head and then did what Harry was doing which was staring out over the ocean. He loved the gasp of surprise that Harry let out when the sunset hit the water making the colors sparkle some. He vowed silently as he and his newly adopted brother watched the sun set completely and the colors playing over the water.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I did have fun writing this one... I hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
